Sharp As A Blade Ch 1
by ShadowAssassin's
Summary: Sanna the Dragonborn travels to Solstheim to figure out who Miraak is and meets Teldryn, a man that will change her life as she is send on a journey to stop Miraak from taking over all of Solstheim and save the people from the danger lurking on the island. [warning sexuall content]
1. Chapter 1

"So...what are you going to do?" the stupid question that was spinning in my head, it was all i could think about….pretty pathetic eh? "Oh for the love of Azura this is so stupid" I sat up in my bed scratching my head that was pounding quite a lot, maybe drinking that much ale wasn't the best decision. It seems like ever since I became the Dragonborn or…found out that I'm the Dragonborn I've been getting that damn question "what are you going to do now? Are you going to do something? _Aren't _you going to do something?"¨

It was driving me insane and I just had to take a break from it…from it all! Alduin was dead but of course there was still a threat because some dragons were still roaming the skies but people had gotten a bit more used to the actual idea of dragons so if the time would come then they knew that the best thing to do was to run in to the closes building and stay there until the guards had handled the situation. So I decided to take a break A WELL EARND ONE IF I MAY SAY SO! I had literally gone to Sovngarde for Talos sake!

I had talked to Kharjo and he had agreed to take me to Elsweyr but then _of course_ something had to come up! I didn't even make it to the god damned Carriage before two strange looking men walked up to me demanding that I stop and answer some questions. "I smell trouble" Kharjo hissed as he put his paw on the ebony sword that I had given him as a birthday present, I held out my arm at waist length to keep him from walking up to them whilst drawing out his sword "Listen Thalmor I thought I had made myself clear! I want nothing to do with you or the war so just turn around and walk back to your embassy I am in no mood to argue with you"

I was about to turn around and finish packing my luggage as one of the men grabbed on to my arm and turned me around pushing me against the carriage, Kharjo didn't take nicely to the action and before I could react he had dug his claws in to the mans arm forcing him to let go of me "ARGH! You dare turn your back to the Cultist of Miraak himself?!" I put a hand on to Kharjo's shoulder motioning for him to let go of the mans arm. Kharjo drew back his paw and I couldn't help but smile at him, he was by far the nicest and bravest companion I had ever had and I knew he'd follow me to oblivion and back without hesitation. Trust like that wasn't something that you just randomly found.

I turned my head to the man staring in to the strange mask my eyes narrowing as I turned my whole body towards him standing in front of Kharjo "you try my patience Thalmor…" I reached up to my back and grabbed the handle of the ebony blade. I could almost feel how Kharjo's fur stood up and he wanted to back away, he hated that blade from the very moment I laid my eyes on it and of course that meant that whenever I would use it he would always hiss at it or tell me how he could feel a chill go down his spine. Would he had known how evil the blade used to be he would probably ask me to get rid of it or more like demand it seeing as he already had asked me to get rid of it at least twenty times.

"alright alright calm down you two, what is going on here?" a thick Nordic voice asked. I turned around and meet eyes with the Riften guard, he had taken of his helmet when realizing who I was "I don't mean to be disrespectful seeing how much you've done for us Dragonborn but a fight is nothing we need right n…" "THAT IS NOT THE TRUE DRAGONBORN!" one of the men yelled walking towards the guard "both of you shall taste the power of Miraak's punishment!"

"alright that's enough! Who is this Miraak? I've never heard of him…and if you're not Thalmor then who are you?" both of the men looked at each other before drawing two steel swords "The lie has already taken root in the hearts of men!" both said whilst looking at the guard "so we shall expose the falseness hearths by tearing out yours, Deceiver! When lord Miraak appears all shall bear witness! None shall stand to oppose him!" and just as they finished the sentence they bolted toward us with swords in the air and fire spells starting in their other hand.

"STOP! In the name of the jarl I demand you to lower your weapons!" the man that had grabbed on to me ran his sword straight through the guards stomach in such a speed I almost didn't have time reacting. The guard fell to the ground blood dripping out of his mouth as he took his last breath "MURDER MURDER!" the stable boy screamed as he ran toward his house other guard that were patrolling near by heard him scream and ran towards us.

Kharjo grabbed on to his shield just in time to deflect a hit that made him lose his balance and fall backwards "DIE TRAITOR!" the cultist yelled as he ran his sword straight down to pierce through Kharjo's head. And then that feeling creped up on me and it was almost as if everything around me started going in slow motion, I could feel the beast blood within me boil in my veins and with one hand I grabbed on to the blade and ripped it out of the Cultist hand. He looked at me just as I flipped the sword over and drove it straight through his neck, the gurgling sound he made as he fell to his knees made everything return back to normal speed and I swung around to find the other Cultist laying on his back with a steel arrow going straight in between his eyes as the mask had broken in half. My head turned towards Kharjo that was holding his bow in his hands panting "this one must agree…Kharjo was fearing for his life for a moment there" I smiled offering my hand to him and he grabbed on to it but as I was helping him up a sting in my hand made me hiss in pain and I withdrew my hand as soon as he had caught on to his balance again. "you scared me there as well old friend, I feared that was the last time I would see you in full motion" the smile on my face rose as I could hear him chuckle. He grabbed on to my hand and winced as he saw the deep cut and the blood dripping from it "it'll heal up soon don't worry about it" he gave me a frown but let go of my hand after awhile "what is that?" he asked suddenly pointing at a note that was sticking out of the robes of the cultist that had attacked Kharjo.

A heavy sigh left my lips as I glanced back at him "kharjo…something tells me that this is gonna lead to something really bad" Kharjo sheltered his sword "Khajiit walks in your footsteps" he said and closed his paw in to a fist as he held it against his chest. Both me and Kharjo were caught of guard as the Carriage man cough as to get out attention, he looked at me with large eyes "s…so miss where ehem…where to?" I grabbed on to the note reading it to myself "Windhelm….our next stop will be at Windhelm"


	2. Chapter 2

The carriage bumped along the road seemingly hitting ever small rock it came upon, the Khajiit sitting across the Dragonborn was frowning deeply but nt once did he look up at her "Kharjo…what is the matter?" The Khajiit glanced up at her his ears slowly sliding ack as he filled his lungs wit new air making him look bigger "Kharjo does not understand why the Dragonborn would change her mind and suddenly decide that we go to the chilly Windhelm" the frown now set deep on the Dragonborn as she leaned her head back with a sigh admiring the blue sky above the moving carriage.

"Kharjo who ever sent those…Cultist or whatever they called themselves had them track us down searching all over skyrim and it said in the letter that a boat had taken them to Skyrim meaning that they didn't actually come from these lands but some island called solstein"

"so? This one doesn't understand why that would matter" the Dragonborn couldn't help but chuckle as she found it extremely cute how the Khajiit could act like a little cub at times, the Khajiit turned his head facing another direction to not meet eyes with her, she couldn't get how he could act like a cub and still be such a fierce warrior. "Kharjo….look at me" she said trying to hide a smile, the cat shook his head as his ears leaned even more back and his nose went straight up in the air. He crossed his arms and was about to pout when he heard his patron clear her throat showing that she wasn't asking anymore. [Dammit!] he thought as he turned to look at her…he absolutely HATED when she did that, the pouting wasn't gone from his face but he was looking her in the eyes and his ears were back pointing up at the sky.

"I have the gold so paying the man to tell me a bit about the so called Cultist aren't going to be a problem, but I have to admit I'm not looking forward to the boat ride" she said giving out a rather low "urgh…" at the end that made the Carriage driver chuckle a bit to himself before clearing his throat and concentrating his gaze at the road.

"…..are you going to make Kharjo pay for his own trip? That is rather cruel of the Dragonborn" "I've told you before Kharjo call me Sanna! It is my birth name after all" she smirked a bit as the cat looked down at his own feet his nose growing a bit pink "and you're not going" the firmness in her voice made Kharjo spike up his ears even more as his pleading eyes looked straight in to hers "Kharjo…doesn't understand? Has he done something wrong?...was….was it because he did not do well in the fight? Please give Kharjo another chance! He will show her that he can fight better then any other companion she will ever have!"

It was almost as if the Khajiit was about to break in to tears and suddenly it felt as if a ice spear had gone straight through her heart it was almost like she wanted to reaching up and cleansing at her heart as the pain only grew larger and larger "no Kharjo of course not! I have no doubt in your fighting skills please calm yourself my friend" she reached out and grabbed on to the Khajiits shoulder but he didn't stop staring at her with that pleading look "i…want you to travel to Elsweyr and take some time off see your family"

"Kharjo cannot just leave The Dragonborn…Sanna alone to let her go off to some island" "yes you can and that is exactly what you are going to do as well, I'll be fine and you know it….here" Sanna reached out a coin purse to him a rather large one in fact, it made Kharjo open his mouth a bit in surprise as it landed in his lap "that should get you to Elsweyr…and buy you a house there as well as a horse if…if you even have horses there?" a slight shake of the head was all that Kharjo showed as his eyes became wider as a pair of arms wrapped around him and pulled him in for a warm embrace "no matter what I'll always remember you Kharjo…and I'll send you a letter at least once every two weeks to show you that I'm okay and tell you of all the adventure I'll go through….i know T'irah misses you and seeing you miss so much of your time with your wife hurts me"

"well uh…well them miss and…mister cat it would seem as we are here, Welcome to Windhelm" the Carriage driver said looking over his shoulder to find the two hugging each other rather tight as they both had their eyes shut "Kharjo will never forget you either…and please see that you do send letters he will look forward to read them…he will miss you" Sanna gave him a short kiss on the nose smiling as she let go of him and grabbed on to her bag and threw it over her shoulder as her feet meet the ground "take care on your way to Solitude Kharjo…and if something happens to him I hold you responsible" she said pointing at the driver with a grim look on her face, the Carriage driver gave a quick nod as he turned to the Khajiit in the back that was smiling at her with tears in his eyes.

They had been together adventuring for over four years and now suddenly it felt as if he would never meet her again and the thought scared him she had always seen him as a friend and not a follower she was kind to him and treated him as an equal, there was no doubt that he was going to miss her but at the same time the thought of coming home to his family and his wife made him happy again "Bye Kharjo! I shall see you again soon my friend!" she yelled after the Carriage as she waved her hand in the air smiling as he waved back at her yelling "Kharjo will take you up on that old friend!"

And just like that the carriage was out of sight and a huge emptiness gathered within Sanna and she turned to her right as if to say something but then soon realized that there was no one there….no tall Khajiit standing there giving her a warm smile. The realization almost made her cry and she had to think of how happy T'irah would be to see him and he would to see her and his mother and father…she smiled to herself starting to walk towards the colossal doors that lead in to Windhelm.

A guard gave her a light nod as he and another guard that had stood on the opposite side of him walked over to the doors pushing them open to then hold out their hands to show her right in Sanna gave a quick "thank you" and walked inside of Windhelm just to be meet with the smell of fish and water, not the best smell she had to admit as she wrinkled her nose at it, Not only did the city smell of fish but it really was freezing Sanna was just so lucky to not have arrived when it was storming.

She remembered the first time she had stepped inside the city it had lead her straight to a brawl with a very VERY rude old Nord picking on a Dark elf woman accusing her of being a spy as she had clearly not done anything…well maybe it wasn't as much as a brawl then a fight seeing as she had gotten pissed off when hearing that the man and some beggar were discussing whether or not they should try and visit her at her home at night to find out if she actually was a spy….which had led to Sanna walking towards him grabbing on to his shirt and with one loud "HEY!" rammed her head off his face making him fall unconscious.

The woman had been so surprised at the way she had acted seeing as she had Nordic blood running in her veins but Sanna just gave her a huge grin and told her that if they bothered her again all she needed to do was come and tell Sanna and she'd take care of it "i…i don't know what to say..thank you please take this gol…" Sanna held out her arm in a stop way and just smiled "we're all people equal people and we deserve EQUAL respect no matter what race you are" she said looking down at the man that had now awoken and was holding his bloodied nose glaring at her, it was a great day she thought as she found herself already at the docs.

She pulled out the letter once more reading it out loud to herself "the Norden Maiden…." She said looking up as she meet eyes with an Argonian male that looked more then annoyed at her presence "um…excuse me I was wondering if you could tell me which one of these boats are the Norden maiden?" she asked showing him a smile. The Argonian gave her less then a grunt as he pointed at one of the larger boats "that one…."he said as he walked passed her almost bumping in to her "thank you I appreciate it!" she half yelled after him but he didn't even bother turning around and just kept on walking towards some barrel "good old friendly Windhelm…" she thought as she once again started walking towards the boat.

Once she stepped on the actual boat it was almost as if she was a wolf walking up to a hoard of sheep all of the sailors on the boat stared wide eyed at her and some of them even stopped whatever they were doing, Sanna turned her head looking over the ship and it's crew members "alright that's enough starn' at the girl!" the oldest of the men yelled and it startled her as she turned around almost stumbling in to him, he was at least more then half her age with golden mixed with grey hair reaching a bit over his shoulders a hefty beard almost covering his chins "you there…what's your business here?" he asked with a deep Nordic voice. Sanna took a step back and cleared her throat "are you the captain of the Norden Maiden?"

The man studied her from head to toe before narrowing his eyes a bit "that I am…why? Who's askin'?" Sanna took a step forward forcing the man to step back a smirk growing on her face "the Dragonborn….apparently you let two….Cultist travel with your boat from solstein here to Skyrim then pointed them my way which led to them trying to kill me" the captain eyes went wide as he opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when a finger was held in front of his mouth "I'll pay for the ride…but if you dare to deny letting me travel with your boat I'll shout you right in to the frozen water"

"fair enough…as long as you pay for the trip I guess I don't have any choice but to allow you to travel with us but we set sail right away….will that be fine by the lady?" "yeah that'll be fine but where can I rest?" the Captain once again stared at her with narrowed eyes again "yah…just go under the deck the trip won't take too long and the ship is actually bigger then it looks, shall I have one of my men wake you up when were near?" he asked as she threw a coin purse at him "doubt I'll be doing much sleeping…I'm not great handling the sea but yeah have one of your men tell me when we get close that'll be great" she said as she smiled.

Sanna was right she hadn't gotten much sleep as she almost got to the point of throwing up every time the boat would go over a wave "miss?" Sanna looked up from the bedroll that had been placed by a small chest and a night table with a light lantern on it "urgh….what?" she asked annoyed "were getting close to the Solstein docks captain said I should let ya'know"

"great….lets just get this over with"


	3. Chapter 3

The sailor opened the door for her and gestured for her to walk out on to the deck "thank you…" she said with a nod as she walked passed him. The smell that was filling her nose was one she had never smelled before…almost like death, well not like dead corpses but just death...and as she looked out at the now visible island it started to make sense, ash…everywhere "great" she sighed with as much sarcasm as possible "a real shithole ain't it?" "BY NOCTURNAL CLEAVAGE! Do you make it a habit to creep up on people?!" Sanna spun around and looked the man straight in the eyes as he let out a hefty laugh "haha my apologize lass I didn't mean to scare you" she gave him a skeptical look before turning back around "no worries…so this is Solstein?"

The man rested a hand on his chin rubbing his beard "aye that it is…and as I said ain't more to the eyes or the nose then a shithole" the boat scraped along side the bridge a bit but not enough to make anyone lose their balance "lovely" she frowned as she once again swung the bag over her shoulder and headed up on the bridge "you take care now! Never know when Skyrim needs the help of the _Dragonborn_ again" the sentence dripped with sarcasm and Sanna couldn't help but stop dead in her tracks to turn around to face the captain "what's _that_ suppose to mean?"

"lass had yah asked more nicely I'd let yah on my ship without question but trying to trick me to believe _you're_ the Dragonborn? Savor of Skyrim? Defeater of the world eater? HA!" so it was well known amongst the people that knew Sanna that she could sometimes have a bit of a short temper that and adding the blood of a werewolf…and the blood of dragons in her veins….well it didn't always end up favoring the people that would fuel her anger "…..i'm sorry what now?" she said in an attempt not to show off how angry she actually was which only led to it sounding very high and squeaky

"I don't know if yer really a nord, you do have some features and you seem to handle the cold but yer body is too small in length and yer skin too dark, I'm guessing the Dragonborn sent one of her ''companions'' then? She'd not be stupid enough to leave Skyrim" suddenly the anger had faded away and worry as well as guilt started to build up in her, and the way the captain's smile widen only proofed that it was showing on her face. No….no this is stupid! pull yourself together! Skyrim isn't the only place that needed the Dragonborns help…even if it meant she had to leave her only family there, a sister with the skin beautiful shining like the snow on The Throat of The World and eyes a mixture of blue and green, hair at hip length silky and bright. yellow just like the sun.

Her heart started to hurt again and she had to focus on other things before she stepped back on the boat demanding to be driven back to Skyrim. She turned around and started almost sprinting before it came to a sudden halt as she ram right in to the shoulder of an older Dunmer man "ahh damn outlander what are you doing?!" she stepped back reaching out her hands to place them on the mans arms "oh by the gods…I am truly sorry sir i didn't see you…I shouldn't have ran- sorry"

The man looked at her in surprise as he started dusting of his clothes "no its- it's quite alright after all you seem to be genuinely sorry" Sanna looked at the man with a confused expression "well of course...i did run in to you it's my fault, I should have looked were I was goi- ahh….it's because I'm a Nord isn't it?" The Dunmer man cleared his throat looking up and at the boat "ahh there you are captain Ga…oh right miss…welcome to Raven Rock I can only hope that you are here with good intentions now if you excuse me I need to have a word with the Captain of that ship" and just as that the man passed her and headed for the boat. ''ironic'' she thought as she started to walk inside the city.

The city was small and not that crowded which could be a good thing, the first thing she saw was a rather big well in the middle of the seeming to be the marketplace and then straight to the left of it was a blacksmith "aha!" she said as a childish grin grew on her lips. The man working the anvil was a big almost brute like man with handsome brown eyes and short cut hair, his muscular arms worked on a rather big two handed blade and he seemed to be rather focused. With a hard swallow she stepped up to the man "um…excuse me, sir?"

The man stopped hammering at the blade and looked up at Sanna with golden brown eyes and a smile that could melt down an ebony ingot "well hello there miss, come to old Mallory for some repairing or looking for a new blade maybe? In any way your very welcome. She just stood there trying to figure out what had just happened? Such a big guy with such a big heart….and no ring on his finger! Suddenly she couldn't help but smile as she could just picture her sister slapping her on the back of the head giving her that "hey! don't even think about it" look.

So she decided to push those feeling aside "thank you for being so nice… I might buy some supplies later on but for now I would actually appreciate some help" his face got a more serious look and he laid the blade aside "alright then how can old Glover help you?" "wait…Glover Mallory…? As in Mallory in the Rat Way?" and just like that the serious look on his face faded and a smile started showing "oh…it's been long since a fellow guild member showed up out here, so tell me how's my brother? Still spending his time trying to win Vex's heart?" both of them broke out in a light laugh "don't worry he's well…so I take it he's the-" "older? Yes that he is" "but….your so much….larger- uh I mean bigger as in length and….muscles?"

Glover kept on laughing but louder this time "don't worry I'm not about to take that as anything else but a compliment" and once again they broke out in a light laughter "as much as I've enjoyed our talk I really need to get back to work…was there something else you needed to know?" oh right…business she thought as she cleared her throat "ah yes well… obviously I'm a bit new so could you maybe help me out a bit? Somewhere I should avoid or somewhere I shouldn't?" Glover grabbed on to his chin rubbing a bit gently as he was thinking and Sanna couldn't help but admire the view a bit but then again business is business

"well the inn is over there and it ain't such a bad place so I think you should head there first, then straight in front of us is a place where you could drop off some of your…newly acquired items" he said with a grin that Sanna just couldn't help biting her bottom lip at to hold back a bit of a smirk

"and just to our left is a potion shop and I think they even sell some ash jam" "ash and what now?" she asked confused "haha ash _jam_, kind of looks like a potato but a bit more thick…salty and…..juicy" he said barely glancing down at her but showing of a naughty smirk _ahh _so he _had_ in fact notice her staring.

The wolf within her was walking back and forth giving a _real_ wolfish grin at him "had it really been that long?" She had already made sure to go on a long moon light hunt before traveling but having the beats blood in you will make your urges more…needing and sometimes annoying but they were also even more satisfying when filled. Everything from eating to hunting to fucking was more enjoyable in fact sometimes after a hunt she would feel like laying down panting with her tongue sticking out even in her human form which for some reason always led to Vilkas and Farkas making excuses to head home before the first sun would hit and Aela just laughing at them calling them whelps.

Well it was true she hadn't…had any male company since Kodlak had died but it was because she was busy mourning but then again that had led her to the problem she was facing now, the wolfs pace had increased and the panting had only grown louder, the twitching in it's jaw only showed that it was seconds away from charging and she probably wouldn't even make it inside his shop, there wasn't much that would stop her from satisfying her need and now her prey was standing right in front of her willing to be attacked it was really mouth watering to even think about.

"move outlander!" suddenly drawn out of her thoughts she looked to her side surprised to be faced with an Orc "didn't you hear me outlander? I said move…NOW!" "well that seemed to be enough to stop it" she said letting out a sigh "feel free to just take a step to your right and WALK past me…SIR!" she hissed, gods if it was one thing she just couldn't stand it was when people were being rude for no absolute reason!

"hmph! I'll remember that" he said with a grunt as he walked past her "ohhh I'm shaking with fear" she said holding up her hands as if covering her face "ha! A girl that can take care of herself…I like that just as long as you can back up your word with mettle" ohh if only you knew who I am... she thought with a smirk on her face "if he tries to bother you again…come see me, he might have the nerve to harass some of the men here but he lay a finger on a woman and I'm not ignoring it…no matter what the captain of the guards say!"

"oh...Glover Mallory! Blacksmith, protector of women and former Thieves Guild member...I'm impressed" his expression lighten up and it made her smile a bit "anyways…seeing as you stalled me enough for me to miss a whole shipment and you haven't even offered to repay in any way I suggest you head for the inn, night will strike soon and you don't want to be caught up in a ash storm" she nodded at him with a loving smile and started to walk towards the inn "thank you for your help I'll make sure to repay you some other day" she said with a wink at the end that only made the Blacksmith laugh again.

Repeating that to herself mentally somewhat made the wolf calm down enough to lay back down, she did have a lot of self control seeing as she had the urges of both human, wolf _and_ dragon! Sanna placed her hand gently on the door and gently swung it open, the place wasn't much like the old Skyrim inns but it was just as cozy if you ignored all the ash people had been dragging inside but beyond that the place wasn't half bad, a nice fireplace at the top level with some chairs and tables laid against the walls around the big staircase that led to the bottom level that again had some chairs and table spread out across the room. She headed straight down not paying any attention to the other costumers like the Orc at the far end of the room giving her a fueled glare.

She walked up to the bar pulling out the bar stool and placing her ass on it "good afternoon m'lady how may I help you? Oh…ain't ever seen you here before here for a nice drink or perhaps an ever nicer room?" hmm Dunmer's around here seemed much nicer and quiet frankly more enjoyable to have a conversation with then back in Skyrim "yeah I guess I'm new in town heh, a room and a drink sounds more then wonderful! But I'd like to get some information as well, say…how much would that cost me?"

the bartender started cleaning a glass as he leaned against the bar "well the room is 10 sep a night and the drinks go from 5 till 30 sep and the information.." he said in a hushed tone "well it's free depending on what you want to know" Sanna smiled at the man grabbing on to her coin purse here's 15 if you can give me the coldest and strongest drink…10 for the room and a lovely smile for the information" she said her smile widening "haha alright then" he said putting the glass on the bar and grabbing on to the coin.

"so what would the miss want in terms of _information_?" she placed her elbow on to the bar leaning her arm against her hand "the Captain of the guards…is he a decent guy?" the bartender started poring her the drink "yeah I'd bloody think so! He trained all the guards by himself and runs the jail too though it doesn't get filled often seeing as this is such a small town not much crime going on, just the normal drunkard or skooma high mine worker" she raised a brow at him but decided to let the whole ''skooma'' thing just pass "good…so what's with the Orc?" this time the bartender looked up for a second before speaking "you'd do good avoiding him actually…he just goes around lending out money to people he knows can't pay back at least not in time and then they end up with a heavy beating, rather cruel actually!" a frown built up on her face as she looked around seeing the Orc having a conversation with the guy seemingly being his _bodyguard_ "I see…might have to do something about him then, what about Glover? The blacksmith" what the hell might as well ask she thought.

"nice fellow that one, and apparently easy on the eyes to the women around town yet he seems to prefer an empty bed if you get my point" "yeah I get it, nice guy though?" the man nodded grabbing another dirty glass. Sanna grabbed on to the drink and started chugging it down, well she got one mouthful swallow before starting to cough "what in the name of oblivion is in this?!" the bartender only laughed and smiled at her "no no you don't chug that down, you sip like with those Valenwood drinks called beers "it tastes like a drink in the beginning but then it tastes like some kind of sand" she frowned "ash actually, you'd better get used to the taste ain't much on this damned island that doesn't have the taste of ash in it…well maybe if you try the village up north the Skaal I think they're called"

"alright just one more question…have you ever heard of a man named Miraak?" suddenly the bartender frowned "no i- i don't know…go to the Skaal they might know I don't want to talk about it" she nodded very confused but still the man had been helpful towards her and she respected that. She got up finished her drink and headed towards the…"hey um…where are the rooms at?" she said looking innocently at him "oh right! My apologize m'lady!" the bartender walked around the counter holding a key with a name tag to it "one bed okay?" "yeah it's fine I'm alone anyways" the man stopped and turned around facing Sanna "you…no…you're planning on going out there by yourself?"

"well I was planning on it but now that I see your reaction I'm having my doubts" she said chuckling a bit but the man didn't smile back at her "no offense m'lady but..i doubt you'd make it long out there by yourself especially if you're headed all the way up north, at least until you know the island better" Sanna nodded her head listening to the man talk "I see so…I need a guide? you don't mind lending me the Blacksmith for a couple of days do'ya?" she said grinning from ear to ear and the man couldn't help but let out a low chuckle "ain't seen a person like you passing through here in a long time…I hope you stay for awhile" she nodded at him reaching up and giving him a clap on the arm "thank you…now you wouldn't happen to know anyone I could hire as a guide now would you?"

"hmm…well there might just be a someone in this very inn you'd like to have a word with before heading to bed" Sanna raised an eyebrow at the man as her grin showed off some of her canines "oh really now?"

Little did they know that just on the upper level of the inn a big smirk appeared on a set of dark grey lips tucked away behind a fully covered Chitin helmet


End file.
